


John: Do It.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, I am so sorry, Implied Violence, One Shot, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today will be a special day. You can feel it. Last days always are.</p><p> </p><p>May be triggering. Saying how would spoil the story, but if you think it might be, please don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Do It.

A young boy stands alone in the hallway. Today is the 19th of March, and it is the second period of the school day. What is he even doing.

But more importantly, what is his name?

Your name is John Egbert, and today is the last day you will deal with any of this. You are at your locker, staring at the pictures you have tacked to the metal. They're mocking you, little paper eyes shining with malice. You tear the pictures off as you hike your backpack over your shoulder. It's heaver than usual; no textbooks, but metal and hard plastic shift against your notebooks and it makes you smile. Today will be a special day. You can feel it. Last days always are.

You close your locker and carefully twist the dial back to zero. Your hands are shaking, and you wipe them on your pants. Your breath stutters as you walk up to the classroom, hand trembling on the door handle. You push inside and close door behind you. You are seventeen minutes late to class.

Everyone stares at you.

Little paper eyes.

You find a desk in the back, dropping your bag down on the chair with a clang. The room is silent.

The zipper tears through the room.

You put the gun down on your desk.

There is only your breathing.

You start to cry as your fingers wrap around the handle.

  
  
turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 9:26  
TG: whoa john you heard that right  
TG: where are you  
TG: rose said you werent in chem  
TG: im worried dude  
TG: cmon respond  
TG: please  
TG: are you okay  
EB: don't worry Dave!  
EB: i'm coming to see you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry.


End file.
